Various organizations, including retail and manufacturing businesses, can employ sizable fleets of mobile computing devices (e.g., encoded information reading (EIR) terminals configured to read bar codes and/or other types of encoded information). A number of actions typically need to be performed upon the mobile computing devices as part of the device fleet management operations, including device configuration updates. Effectively storing device configuration data and configuring mobile computing devices can require substantial planning and effort.